Blade Series
The Blade Series (2013-present) refers to the series of the Power Rangers Franchise created by an annoymous person under the name of AdamantiumBladez. The series takes place after Power Rangers Super Megaforce, counting Megaforce as one single series placing it in 2012, while Samurai and Super Samurai are both in 2011. Rangers Main Series (2013 - 2014, 2016, 2018) Amelia Chen - the Rainbow Force Oranger Amber Ranger, and later Pink Penghou Nova Ranger Cameron Worrall '- the Rainbow Force Red Ruby/Titan Ranger, and later White Tiger Nova Ranger | 'Connor Piraino - the Rainbow Force Silver Quartz Ranger, and later Vermillion Phoenix Nova Ranger I, then Blue Spectrum Ranger, then Red Scarab/Pharaoh Ranger, then Red Alcaean Ranger Cyan Syenite Ranger ' '''Daniel Thatcher - '''the Black Obsidian Toxic Ranger, and later Azure Dragon Nova Ranger II, then White Spectrum Ranger 'Emily Piraino - the Rainbow Force Yellow Topaz Ranger, and later Cyan Qingniao Nova Ranger Fraser Zook - 'the White Diamond Toxic Ranger, and later Red Vermillion Nova Ranger II, then Black Spectrum Ranger, then Blue Scarab Ranger, then Blue Alcaean Ranger '''Hannah Penley - '''the Navy Aquamarine Toxic Ranger, and later Yellow Dragon Ranger II, then Yellow Spectrum Ranger, then Pink Scarab Ranger '''Hayley Shimazu -'''the Pink Imperial Ranger '''Isaac Schuster '- the Ranger Knight Gold '''Jacob Sugita - the Rainbow Force Green Emerald Ranger, and later Azure Dragon Nova Ranger I Jim Tepes - 'the former Dragon Shenzao, later Green Spectrum Ranger. '''Laura Colburn '- the Yellow Scarab Ranger, and later Yellow Alcaean Ranger '''Maisy Chen - the Rainbow Force Pink Amerthyst Ranger, and later Yellow Dragon Nova Ranger I Noah LaMont - the Rainbow Force Purple Cobalt Ranger, and later Black Tortoise Nova Ranger I Oliver Greer - 'the Crimsom Bloodstone Toxic Ranger, and later Black Tortoise Nova Ranger II '''Serena Richardi - '''the Gold Jasper Toxic Ranger, and later White Tiger Nova Ranger II, then Pink Spectrum Ranger 'Stuart Worrall - the Rainbow Force Blue Saphire/Dragon Ranger, and later Gold Longma Nova Ranger, then Red Spectrum Ranger, then Black Scarab Ranger, then Green Alcaean Ranger Victoria van Vurren '''- the Knight Ranger Silver, and later White Alcaean Ranger Worlds United (2015) '''Gen Chāo - Chinese, Asia Division. Ranger 1 Red/Terrainian Ranger Tomaz Peeters - '''Dutch, Europe Division. Ranger 2 Blue '''Mikhail Aleksandrovich - '''Russian, Eurasia Division. Ranger 3 Green '''Kayla Acres - '''U.S.American, Americas N. Division. Ranger 4 Yellow '''Lily Anderson - '''Australian, Oceania Division. Ranger 5 Pink '''Nahom Abel - '''Equatoguinean, Africa Division. Ranger 6 Black '''Isbel de Navaez - '''Chilean, Americas S. Division. Ranger 7 White '''Marcus Pengöpäts - '''British-Antarctic, Anarctic Division. Ranger 8 Silver '''Hank - '''Martian, Mars Division. Martian Ranger '''Dion - '''Venusian, Venus Division. Venusian Ranger Paradox Initiative (2017) '''Terradamos Geogorizenn/"Adam Gregory" Lucius Claudius Artorius Draco/King Arthur Pendragon Jeanne "Jo" d'Arc/Joan of Arc Cleopatra VII Ptolmey/"Cleo Lagid" Agustín Cosme Damián de Iturbide y Arámburu/"Agustín Arámburu"/Emperor Augustin I of Mexico "Temüjin Borjigin"/Genghis Khan Unamed former Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and possibly Bronze Rangers Unamed current Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Bronze Rangers TV Series Rainbow Force (2013) Power Rangers Rainbow Force Rainbow Force Rangers Toxic Rangers Parallel Rangers List of Zords in Power Rangers Rainbow Force Nova (2014) Power Rangers Nova Nova Rangers Guardian Rangers Dimension Rangers Worlds United (2015) Power Rangers Worlds United Lactean Rangers Terra Rangers Spectrum (2016) Power Rangers Spectrum Spectrum Rangers Paradox Initiative (2017) Power Rangers Paradox Initiative Desert Crusade (2018) Power Rangers Desert Crusade Forbidden Quest (2019) Power Rangers Forbidden Quest Project 8 ("Dynatheos") (2020) Project 9 (2021) Project 10 (2022) Movies Nova: A Power Rangers Movie Nova: A Power Rangers Movie Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series